


Played Me Like A Guitar

by VampbaitInfinity



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, F/M, Female Character of Color, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Original Character(s), Original Female Character of Color, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Rating: NC17, Roof Sex, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Vaginal Fisting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampbaitInfinity/pseuds/VampbaitInfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Skwisgaar and Toki make a bet? Will Skwisgaar conquer yet another girl or will Toki be proven right? And will the whole charade go as planned-or turn out like neither ever expecte...TokixOC and possibly SkwisgaarxOC  Depending on the plot, Viewer discretion advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author's P.O.V.

Toki placed his dethphone into the back pocket of his jeans and smiled excitedly. The other bandmates were all over the room doing their own respective version of nothing. Nathan sat on the couch trying to figure out a word that rhymed with decapitation, Pickles was making a list of drug mixtures he'd tried and trying to discover a new one. Murderface was flipping through a girly magazine and pointing out the girls he would bang; Skwisgaar watched him with a bored expression, his fingers absentmindedly playing his guitar. Toki decided they would be the first he would tell.

"Hey, pals! Havez I gots da good news for yous!", he said, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"What isch it, Toki? Can't you schee we're buschy?", grumpy Murderface replied, flipping another page.

"Ja, Toki. I ams tryings to watch Moidaface pathetic attempts at a dates.", the Swede said matter-of-factly.

"Hey fuck you, Schkwisgaar! I could get any girl I want-ever!", he defended, his face twisting in a terrible scowl.

"Ja sure, when da pigs ams flyings away…", Skwisgaar scoffed, further reclining in his seat.

"Well speakings of flying, I ams going to picks up my friend from Utah so we cans meet for the first times! Ams that not great?", the young Norwegian shouted.

"Fuckings wonderfuls, little Tokis. Now, run alongs befores you hurts yourselfs.", the Swede chided, waving his hand dismissively.

"Whatevers! You ams just jealous cuz a real goil is ams coming to see me-not some filthy sluts!", Toki 'hmphed' as he started to walk away, only to be fiercely pulled back by all the band members an d thrown into a nearby chair.

"The fuck, Toki-ya got a girl comin' t' see ya an' ya didn't have t' pay her?", Pickles asked frantically.

"Does she know your famous? She might just try to fuck you cuz ur…uh…well cuz your famous.", Nathan interjected.

"And what do you mean sche's not a schlut? Why bring 'er then? What good is a chick if she aint gonna give you any pussy?"

"Fucks yous, Moidaface! You know nothings about the real womans!

"So, uh, is she ugly? Cuz if she is we don't really care anymore.", Nathan said.

"Yeah, yeah we don't care if she's not hot.", the drummer co-signed, crossing his arms with a frown.

"What the hells you guys! Has you gots no shames? She's an angel! A pure, innocent angel!", Toki protested, standing abruptly and balling his fists at his sides.

"Ja, she ams ugly.", Skwisgaar confirmed, sitting back down.

"No she ams not! See for yourselfs!", Toki pressed a few buttons on his dethphone and held it up before them, smiling smugly at their shocked expressions.

There in the photo was a picture of a molten-caramel skinned girl, shoulder-length raven hair in an Asian bobnframing her rosy cheeks and heart shaped face. She was staring at the camera with almond shaped eyes peeking out from behind electric blue streaked bangs, her button now wrinkled with laughter and sparkling with a left nostril piercing; her full lips were soft looking and plump, curved up into an adorable smile. She had multiple piercings in each ear, a skull and crossbows ribbon clipped in her hair. A black choker with a single red gem hanging from it graced her neck, a tattered gothic style black dress with red ribbons in the corset waist that hugged her bountiful curves. The dress hung off of her upper shoulders and back and stopped just above her mid-thigh, her cleavage in plain view. The girl sat barefoot in a nest of heart-shaped pillows and plush bat dolls upon maroon sheets; the picture was taken from the side and she had her upper half turned toward the camera while flashing a peace sign, leaving just the right view of the deadly slope that was her lower back.

"Dude what the fuck how did you get that?, Nathan screamed.

"Yeah! What the hell kind of shit did you have to do to get her?, Pickles asked, taking the phone from him for everyone to see better.

"Oh my God! Look at thosche titties! They're fuckin' huge! They can't be real!", Murderface exclaimed while pointing erratically.

"Her ass and hips ams thick but her waist ams tiny-perfect for fuckings doggy-style. How did you get so lucky, Tokis?", Skwisgaar said, his voice a deep, husky tone that was usually reserved for the most elderly woman he fucked.

"Fucking tittiesch…!"

"Jealous, huh? Ja, I knows. Now if you will excuse mes, I don't wants to be keepings a lady waiting.", Toki turned on his heel and left in the direction of the garage they kept the Hatredcopter in.

"Holds ons a minutes, Tokis!", Skwisgaar yelled, catching up to him with surprising speed. "Is ams she spoken for?"

"Why yous wants to know?", Toki's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Cuz I wants to fucks hers. Why else?", the slighter man responded as if it were the most obvious thing on earth.

"Y-you what? What? You fuckings-",Toki raised his fists suddenly, his teeth bared with the rage that engulfed him and made his see red. "What makes yous think my sweet Nani would evers fucks a dildos yous?"

"Well, I ams me, afterall. It would nots bes that hard.", the Swede tilted his hips and smiled smugly.

"Well she ams different ands pures ands kind ands way betters persons than you ever will be-she would never want yous!", through his anger, the brunette took silent delight in Skwisgaar's sudden offended expression.

"Cares to put da wagers on that?"

"What you means?", toki's anger slowly subsided and his curiosity emerged.

"If I can get this Nani to sleeps with mes, yous have to wash my sheets by hands for a year.",Toki shuddered at the thought of all the horrible bodily fluids that could be lurking along every atom in Skwisgaar's room.

"Ands if she doesn't, yous lets me plays the lead guitars on the next album ands be nice to me for a year!"

"Deal.", the blond offered his hand in agreement.

"Deal.", Toki took it and set off toward the garage again. "You has a month."

"I needs only a week.", Skwisgaar grinned smugly,slipping his arm around Toki's shoulder. "I likes lots of da fabric's softener."

"You hasn't gots a chance in-"

"We're comin too!", the other bandmates yelled in unison, walking up to the duo.

"Whys you suddenly wants to meet Nani?", Toki became wary again.

"We aint got nothin' better to do, so why not?", Pickles shrugged.  
A klokateer walked into the room," Everything is set and we have her address, m'lords."

"Wait, How'd he know we all were coming?", Nathan asked, his constant scowl deepening with confusion.

"Eh, I just guess you woulds wants to.", said Toki, leaving the others to each his own puzzled expression before finally following.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami's P.O.V.

I could not believe the size of this enormous aircraft descending from the sky. It was bigger than any plane I'd ever seen, not that I'd ever been on one. Red, black, and chrome metal hummed with activity, huge engines lowered the plane down toward where I stood. I still couldn't understand why Toki had asked me to come all the way out to the grasslands instead of just waiting in front of my apartment. And what was with the spaceship? It looked really expensive! There must have been some kind of explanation…

"Yamiii! Up heres! It ams Toki!", a rapidly swarming mass of brunette hair from directly above me and about 20ft in the air screamed over the high winds.

"Toki?!", a excited grin spread across my face as recognition hit me.

The aircraft lowered to a hovering level and released long walkway. The moment It hit the ground, Toki ran at an alarming speed toward me and snatched me up in his arms upon impact, twirling me around in the air. I could do nothing but laugh giddily along with him as he hugged me quite tightly in his strong arms. His arms felt nice around my waist.

"Toki, it's so good to finally meet you! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!", I smiled up at him as he set me on my feet, leaning back to look at me. "How are you?"

"I ams greats! It's so goods to sees you toos, Yami! You ams even more stunning thans your pictures! And I haves so much planned for us to dos togethers! C'mon!", he grabbed my hand and all but dragged me into the strange aircraft, some unknown hooded figures rushing back out to grab my bags.

"Toki, can I ask a quick question?", I questioned hesitantly.

"What ams your questions?", he said, leading me hastily down a corridor bathed in a red glow.

"How did you afford all of this?! It's amazing! Are you, like rich or something?", he moved a little bit faster, gripping my hand tightly.

"Oh, nothings. I just ams part of most famous deathmetal band in the worlds, Dethklok. I ams also mulit-billionaires. Nothing specials. ", he hastily explained, shrugging.

"You're a wha-since when?!", I asked, grasping his forearm with my free hand.

"For some times now. You ams nots mad now are you? Please don't goes home!",he turned to me, his powder blue eyes pleading with me.

"Toki, I'm not going to leave! You're my best friend! I was just wondering because I didn't know. And…you never told me because…?"

"I wants you to likes me for me and nots for the facts I ams celebrity.", he explained, seemingly embarrassed. "Ya still likes me, right? And ya lets me makes it up to you?", he smiled shyly, squeezing my hand softly in his much larger one.

"Sure, Toki. And don't worry about it, I couldn't stay mad at you!", I gave him a reassuring smile, he immediately perked up and then continued to lead me until we came to a large door with gargoyles hunched over each awning.

"I would likes for you to meets my band mates.", he announced, opening the door and gently pushing me through. My eyes widened nervously as all eyes were suddenly on me.

"Um…hi.", I offered, waving slightly at the four men sitting upon various rows of seats.

"Uh…hi…random chick. Toki s' this her?", the gruff one grumbled, his eyes slowly assessing me much like the others were doing.

"Yeah, this ams Yami, Nat' ans!", he beamed proudly, closing the door behind him and leading me further into the room. "Says who you ares so shes can knows ya name."

"Oh…okay. I'm Nathan. Nathan Explosion. I do…the, uh, vocals…and stuff.", he scratched the back of his neck through his long raven mane, looking over at the redhead with dreads to his left.

"I'm Pickles, the drummer. Nice to meet yew, Yami.", he smiled, standing and shaking my hand, before sitting back down in his seat.

"I'm William Murderfasche, but you probably already knew that, huh? Ya know, us being schelebrities and everything.", crossing his arms behind his odd afro, winking over at me with a gap toothed smirk. "Maybe I could, ya know, get you back stage?"

"I, um, yeah- Sure? That sounds cool.", I offered, slightly wary of the tall blonde figure coming toward me. He stopped inches from me, causing me crane my neck to look up at him. He offered grabbed my hand in his, fixing me with his icy eyes and a dazzling smile.

"I ams Skwisgaar Skwigelf-lead acoustic guitarist. And YOUS ams absolutely …..magnifiskents womans.", his eyes slowly trailing up my body and staring deeply into my eyes.

"T-thanks….um…thank you, Skwisgaar.", I stammered out, taken aback by his forwardness and flirtatious nature. I blushed slightly, mostly curious about why he seemed so interested in me when we had JUST met. Toki had already told me about him and how cruel he could be.

"Okays! That ams enough, thanks yous for your hospitalities, Skwisgaar.", Toki quickly interjected, pushing the tall Swede in a different direction. I remained standing in the middle of the aisle awkwardly until Toki patted a seat next to him for me to sit in, assisting me in fastening my seatbelt. "Cans I gets you anything? Whatevers ya needs Toki will takes care of you."

"Thanks, but I'm okay right now, just excited for tonight. I can't believe you are even throwing me a birthday party!", I marveled, grinning and slightly bouncing in my seat.

"Wait, yew're throowing her a party? Yew never told us anything aboot thet.", Pickles voiced from infront of us, slightly confused.

"Yeah, uh, cuz…we want to go…and junk. We are invited right, Yami?", Nathan grunted, turning back to look at me as well.

"Sure! It's your house, after all.", I giggled.

"And I get to dansce with the birthday girl, yeah? How old are ya turning, anyhow?", Murderface leaned against the rear of my seat, still smiling in his strange attempt at swagger.

"Eighteen!", I smiled, slightly scared at the open looks of shock on the other guys' faces.

"What? What I say?" I nervously tugged one of my multiple earrings.

"Ams you sures you ams only seventeen now? You does not looks dat young.", Skwisgaar commented from my left with heavy scrutiny on his face.

"Yeah…but I'm turning eighteen at 1:13 this morning, so…", I trailed off, watching as a relieved expression passed over all of their faces.

"Well thatsch…pretty cool. Good aschually. You're all grown up, now. Very nice.", I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable around Murderface.

"Okey, yew sound like a real feckin' pedophile right now, Murderface."

"Yeah Murderface, what the fuck.",Nathan commented, his trademark scowl deepening.

"I didn't mean it like that, damnit! Gosch! Fuck you guysch!", he stormed back over to his seat to pout, leaving me wide-eyed and very confused. Looking out the window, I realized just how high up and quickly moving we were as the thick, grey clouds parted as the ship passed through them. I pressed myself into my seat, beginning to chew my lip absentmindedly.

"What ams troublings you?", Toki asked, a look of confusion on his rather innocent face.

"I'm just kind of…afraid of heights. I've never been on a plane before, either."

"Well don'ts worries. It ams perfectly safe!", he smiled, placing a hand on my bare shoulder. I couldn't help the way my heartbeat sped up at the contact. "And we ams almost theres! Look!"  
I leaned over toward the window carefully. Outside was an enormous structure suspended in mid-air. It was covered in miscellaneous pointed areas and mounds of mechanical perfection. It was the epitome of a metal-themed mothership. My mouth hung open in silent awe at the statuesque red and black mass; as we flew closer I noticed a suit-clad figure. I was almost too astounded to realize that we had already landed.

"Welcomes to Mordhaus, Yami.", Skwisgaar said as he passed me, his fingers lightly skimming my waist as he passed. Toki seethed behind me; I was just surprised into speechlessness. I walked cautiously down the large platform, Toki leading me by then hand to steady me. The suited figure was waiting for us at the end of it, straight-faced and all business. I could tell that it was going to be quite an eventful stay.


	3. Mjød and Pussy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I still own nothing so don't try to say that I do...well except Yami...oblivion! Reviews are dully appreciated! :) Also, please excuse my poor spelling when I'm trying to protray the way the guys talk. Just say it the way it sounds.)

Yami's P.O.V.

I'd finally finished unpacking with the help of a few klokateers. As the majority of them left, two female ones stuck around to assist me in getting dressed. I'd brought along one of my favorite dresses just in the case of a formal event. If I'd known I was going to get a surprise party, I might've dressed...well, I don't know, sluttier? Reaching into my rather large suitcase, I withdrew a Gothic-style handkerchief dress, strapless and off the shoulders with a surprisingly thin faux leather corset. The thicker part of the dress stopped at mid thigh and the extra transparent material continued downward in uneven strips till just above my knees. The dress was perfect, clinging to my curves in all the right places, yet very light and breezy. A metallic crucifix with tiny garnet in the center lay precisely above my cleavage, a thin lace choker about my neck. One of the klokateers laced up my corset while the other helped me into a pair of 4-inch open-toed pumps. Did I even bring those shoes? I honestly couldn't remember buying them.

Once securely strapped in and laced up, I took a test walk around the room, satisfied that I wouldn't trip and fall to my death. The masked women seemed satisfied with their work and led me over to a vanity mirror where they proceeded to doll me up with more products than I'd ever used before. When they motioned for me to look in the mirror, however, I hardly recognized myself! Instead of a cake of makeup on my face that I expected, I looked as if every shade and hue was totally natural! The taller of the women giggled a bit as I gently touched my cheek, my eyes widening at my reflection in the mirror while she arranged my hair into a sexily disheveled fashion. They'd lined and accentuated my eyes, giving me that cat eye effect. My face appeared a flawless auburn porcelain, lips stained a brilliant red that made my face glow a kind of warm darkness. The shorter of the woman handed me a pair of earrings that resembled medieval keys, a very dark red jewel in the center of each. Somehow, I just knew that Toki had something to do with them. Fastening the two shackle bracelets around my wrists and laying a shimmering coat of polish over my finger and toe nails, they stood back admiring their work through the holes of their hoods, their arms crossed over their chests.

"So, is it...good?", I asked, fidgeting after much to long a silence.

"Hmmm...", the shorter of the two came up and regarded me closely before suddenly adjusting my breasts into an even higher and more provocative display with both hands. "There we go!"

"Glad you caught that. Now, is there anything else we can do for you, Mistress Yami?", the taller said, I noticed a curly red lock of hair slightly protruding from beneath her hood.

"Um...no, I think that's everything.", I was still just a little caught off guard by the sudden tit rearrangement but brushed it off after a moment.

"Wonderful. Our Lords are already waiting in the garages. We will escort you there." As we left the room and began to walk, I wondered about when they ever actually went home. Did klokateers get days off?

"Hey, um, miss? Can I ask you a question? If you don't mind, that is.", this was directed at the taller of the two. She nodded her confirmation. "What's your name?"

"That is classified information that klokateers are not permitted disclose to anyone at any time or under any circumstances.", she stated flatly all in one breath.

"Oh. Um, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just wanted to thank you two properly."

The shorter chimed in, "You may give us names if you wish." She seemed cheerier and a bit less serious.

"Really? Um...well I suppose. Do you mind if I call you Sam and Red? Or is that too generic?", I wrinkled my nose in favor of biting my lower lip and possibly smearing their work.

"...very well then, Mistress Yami.", the taller said, fingering the stray lock of fiery hair. The shorter giggled and nodded in agreement, going ahead of us to push the elevator button.

Author's P.O.V.

"What's taking scho fucking long!", Murderface groaned, stomping his foot in aggravation.

"We only been waitin' aboot fifteen minutes, dood. Chill oht.", Pickles rolled his eyes and took another drag from his joint, blowing the smoke up into the frigid air, trying to to focus too much on the swirling shapes, lest he get dizzy. He was perched on top of an expensive looking sports car but knew the klokateers would clean the ashes up later.

"You know how chicks are, Murderface, they...uh...put on makeup and fix their hair and shit. Um. Stuff to make them look hotter and junk...uh...", Nathan muttered, his brow knotted in his usual scowl. The only reason he wasn't complaining is because he'd had to wait longer for his ex girlfriends on many an occasion. He knew just how indecisive women could be.

"Maybes she changed her minds and wents backs home so she wont have to be boreds withs Tokis.", Skwisgaar teased, fingers repeating cords on his guitar as he reclined against one of the concrete walls.

"Shuts up, Skwisgaar! She ams comingks! Like Na'tans just said, the goils takes a while get ready.", he glared over at the Swede, tapping his boot anxiously so he would not pace. This was the first challenge since they'd made the bet and Toki was very excited to prove Skwisgaar wrong. He also could not wait to get to spend time with his best friend. Sure, the guys were the best pals he could ask for-forgiven they also did bully him more than he liked to admit-but Yami was someone that he could really relate to. It would be good to have someone around to help him build his model planes, color with him, or just to talk to whenever he wanted.

"Why can't sche just meet usch there? I'm schtarving!", the basist groaned, holding his stomach for dramatic effect.

"Dude...uh, you just fucking ate Chinese like an hour ago."

"Yeah, a whole hour ago! And it'sch fuckin' Chinesche food! It never laschtsch!"

"Guys this weed is owesome...!", the drummer commented, his eyes already a dark pinkish color.

"Pickle! You ams highs already? Yami will thinks wes all a bunch of dildos!", Toki was beginning to panics at the thought.

"Relax, dood, I'll jest save da rest fer later. Gahd.", he put the joint out on the bottom of his boot and crossed his arms, confident that there would be more interesting things than weed at the party.

"Toki? Guys?", a feminine voice sounded from around the corner, the sounds of heels clicking on the concrete floor coming closer.

"She ams heres!", the Norwegian man nearly screamed, coming around from the side of the large FBI style van they'd been standing behind. Walking quickly toward the oncoming footsteps. The guys followed, albeit more slowly. When she stepped around a large dragon pillar, Toki's jaw literally dropped. Yami stood wide eyed before him, blushing heavily at the way he openly stared.

"Um...is it too much?", she hinted at the fact that she was the only one who was dressed up, the guys looking on with equally awed expression. Toki remained speechless.

"You ams lookingks perfects this evening, Yami.", Skwisgaar appeared out of nowhere, moving smoothly around the younger male to grasp her hand. She flushed in surprise when he kissed her hand, flashing her a highly flirtatious look. Eyes wide, the girl looked over questioningly to the female klokateers who merely shrugged and bowed before leaving. Apparently, this was normal for them to see. "Readys for your birthday parties?"

"Y-yeah, thank you.", she looked away from his smoldering gaze, surprised by the infuriated look of jealousy on Toki's face . She sniffed. "Is that weed?"

Pickles flinched, "Uh...yeah?"

"Mmmm, Blueberry Haze. One of my favorites.", she inhaled deeply, shocking the other band mates once against.

"You smoke?", the redhead wondered aloud.

"Not usually, but when I do I like to get the good stuff. It's really more of a celebratory thing-why is everyone so shocked?",she was beginning to get self-conscious again. "Is that bad?"

"No, but that ams...really unexpecteds from yous.", Toki finally spoke, scratching the back of his head and shrugging. Completely disregarding Skwisgaar, he lightly grasped her hand and led her over to the Dethcycle.

"Thet's really fuckin' badass! See Toki? She doon't mind et all!", the drummer nodded at her with approval, she smiled back proudly

"Yeah, that's...uh...pretty brutal for a chick.", the vocalist grumbled with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks.", she giggled. "Wait so, how are we going to do this?", Yami pointed to the only 5 available seats, her brow wrinkling in sync with everyone else's. They hadn't thought this through.

"Wes could leaves Moidaface.", Skwisgaar proposed after a long silence. The other guys all muttered in compliance.

"Hey, fuck you guysch!", Murderface yelled, climbing into his seat to claim his place.

"You should be heppy ta give yer seat up fer a lady!"

"Jah, happy to!", the Swede agreed with Pickles.

"That's doable.", the raven head nodded.

"She will rides with Toki.", Toki got into the inner most car on the left side of the vehicle, pulling the girl down into his lap and fastening the seat belt around them both. There wasn't too much leg room, but it was comfortable.

"Schee, there was room all along! You dildos are just plain traitors!", she could kind of already tell that this was going to be quite the interesting night. It was also kind of unnerving being this close to a man, between his legs at that. Yami swallowed hard and tried not to focus on the softer, warmer area that rested against her butt.

The other guys got in and Nathan revved up the Dethcycle, the garage door lifting as they shot down the corridor and into the cool night air. They were riding on a ramp that suddenly dipped downward several hundred feet from their floating home. This was scarier than any roller coaster she'd ever been on, and definitely more thrilling. She couldn't help the wave of excitement that welled up in her stomach as they picked up speed, her hands absentmindedly grasping Toki's thighs as a joyful shriek escaped her. The young Norwegian blushed brightly at the sudden contact, glaring over when Skwisgaar began snickering. The freezing wind in her hair, the city lights blurring by as they finally made it to ground level, this was definitely the best birthday she'd ever had.

After a long and chilly ride through mostly highways, Nathan turned off onto an exit and made his way towards a very large and brightly lit building, a thumping base line reverberating through her chest even from the parking lot. Her heart was already racing in anticipation, Toki got out and gently helped her out of the car, quickly whipping out a dark blindfold and covering her eyes.

"Toki!", she shrieked, confused.

"It's ams surprise!", the brunette guided her forward by her shoulders, steering her quickly with his hands through the back door with the others following closely behind. "Don'ts peek!"

"Can I look now?!", she was giggling so much, she just wanted to rip the blindfold off and see where he was taking her, the music was getting louder.

Toki picked her up, carrying her over some steps and backstage, gently pushing her into place before cuing the stage hands to elevate them. She stumbled, gripping Toki's arm as they began to rise. By now, Yami was completely drawing a blank, apprehension rolling off of her in thick waves. Toki grinned brightly at the way she bounced up and down happily-she would love this! They finally stopped after a few moments and walked off of the metal platform. He led her to a very dark area, giving the thumbs up to the lights' director. He quickly took off her blindfold and, in unison with every person in the building, yelled "Happy Birthday, Yami!"

They guys all simultaneously popped the corks out of bottles of champagne, the spotlight making it glisten like liquid gold. A crowd of people she did not know cheered like crazy, shouting and throwing confetti and even some on the roof were setting off fireworks that formed all kinds of shapes and patterns in various colors of shimmering light. She gasped, her smile stretching from ear to ear as a giant cake that smelled the the richest kind of chocolate and sweetest, fresh berries was rolled up on a bloody gurney, a hatchet sticking out of the top and raspberry juice acting as blood leaking from the 'wound'. The cook looked horribly disfigured and sewn back together but was smiling kindly at her, just adding to the cute/macabre display. There were even Cybergoth strippers dancing on top of the ravetowers that were decorated with glow-in-the-dark skeletons. It was perfection.

Yami screamed, throwing her arms around Toki and jumping up and down, his arms coming up around her back to twirl her around. "Thank you thank you thank you Toki! Oh, my god this is amazing!"

"You welcomes, Yami!"

"And thank you guys too! I know you helped plan it.", she smirked at how they collectively looked away as if they hadn't an idea of what she was talking about.

"Well, whats you want to dos first?", Yami smiled animatedly. The night had just begun.

The party was fantastic! They'd started off eating cake and barbecue that was cooked in with a base of Nathan's special Explosion sauce. The poor girl had almost died from the spice but it was so tasty she fought through the tears to finish it. The cake was heavenly as well and by the time they'd all eaten their fill and washed it down with shots of vodka, she felt about ready to burst right out of her corset. Without any warning she'd made her way to the dancefloor. They only found her when the sounds of "Go Birthday Girl!" were loud enough to be heard from the stage. There she was, atop a rave tower dancing seductively with a purple-themed, nude Cybergoth stripper, her hips swaying and gyrating to the thumping base. A heavily intoxicated crowd chanted as their bodies rubbed against the others to the beat. If not for the dress, she would've been mistaken for one of the exotic dancers. The way she moved absolutely shocked Toki, she'd never mentioned that she could dance-especially not that well! He felt a strange tug in his loins as the strippers' painted hands drifted up the backs of her thighs and cupped her ass as she danced, the material of her dress riding up just enough to make his face flush scarlet. Toki took another shot to calm himself, trying not to stare at the way she was basically giving the stripper a lap dance, the other guys slapping him on the back for being so lucky to have a girl like that. She wasn't even his girlfriend, but hey, why not let them think that?

Skwisgaar smirked, phasing into the crowd to await his opportunity. When finished with her dance, she hugged the stripper warmly and jumped down into the crowd below with a wild shout. They caught her and carried her back toward the stage, clapping and yelling more happy birthdays. She danced offstage, thankful that Red had vigorously suggested insoles with the heels. Walking offstage, she noticed Skwisgaar standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was staring at her, looking her up and down with lidded eyes.

"Hey, what's up Skwisgaar?", she said carefully, her tongue a bit numb from the alcohol.

"Yous dance likes da goddess. So sexys.", he purred, moving forward and grasping her waist with both hands, guiding her backwards to a wall.

"What are you...what?", she tried not to stare directly into his eyes as his face drifted closer to hers, his oceanic gaze fixed on her. Her hands were drawn up to her chin by reflex, a heavy blush coating her features. "What's up with you?"

He leaned in close to her neck, silently enjoying the way she trembled when his golden locks brushed across her cleavage. For added effect, he opened his mouth a bit, exhaling a hot breath against her sensitive flesh. She whimpered, closing her eyes and trying to lean out of his secure grasp. One of his hands snaked down her side, stopping to brush his fingertips along the exposed stretch of her legs. He chuckled as she flinched,"So sensitives, I likes dat in a womans."

His lips skimmed her collarbone before he pulled away with an exasperated sigh. "Whats Toki? Can'ts you sees I am busy heres?"

"Leave her alone Skwisgaar. She ams nots just some skankies for yous to fucks in da corners ON HER BIRTHSDAY.", Toki's voice seemed strangely cold, his tone deeper and more assertive.

"Fines. Not likes I can't just dos dis anytimes. I has no chance of losing.", releasing her waist with lingering fingers, he walked off into a group of older women that seemed to have been hovering the entire time. Her brow wrinkled at the last part.

'Losing...?', she wondered.

"Dildos...comes on Yami let's go have fun!", his usually cheery self was back and she was grateful for that-The other was pretty jarring. Coming over to a large game machine, Toki pressed a few buttons and a wide metal dancefloor came out of the base of the machine and techno music started to pump from the speakers.

"Dance Dance Revolution!", it boomed, a barrage of colors and characters going across the screen. Yami immediately began to take off her heels as Toki selected a song, the band mates began making bets who would fall first. Once they both had stepped onto the platform and everyone's wagers had been placed, Toki pressed a few buttons and a heavy base began to thump from the enormous speakers. A smile grace her lips as Toki winked at her with a friendly but competitive expression. Arrows began to creep up along the screen. This was much slower than she was used to. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Yami slowly began to step in time with each arrow, her motions mimicking Toki's if not in a more feminine, seductive way. The arrows slowed to an even slower lull, until she thought the machine might be broken or have a glitch-that is, until she heard the tell-tale buildup of symbols increase in volume.

Both of their smiles widened. Arrows of every color of the rainbow and ever changing soared up the length of the great screen. Many people were so stunned by the sudden change in tempo that they hardly saw the way both Toki and Yami dove onto their right feet before turning on their heels and jumping up and down on the outward facing arrows twice. The base reverberated through Yami's entire body as her hair swirled around her with every turn or change in motion. She could just see the focus and determination on Toki's face, his sunken cheeks just slightly flushed from drink and exertion.

Toki knew that she was good at this game, but not near his expert level. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the joy and challenge in her every movement. As the music sped up a bit more, they simultaneously leaned back on the support rail to move even faster, her dress billowing in her midst, her fingers wrapped around the pole while her eyes moved rapidly each second with every arrow, her bare feet beating against the smooth surface that was the makeshift dancefloor.

The other guys looked on with shock, surprised that she could even keep up with Toki on his favorite game. None of the other guys ever played this game with Toki, mostly because they were either too hammered or clumsy to keep up. Or because it wasn't metal to play DDR. Either way, they all knew better than to challenge the rhythm guitarist to a video game of ANY kind. He was a mastermind when it came to gaming-and he'd met his match.

Skwisgaar smirked, handing a fifty dollar bill over to Pickles when the game ended. He'd bet on Toki winning, not at all ready for a tie. The other guys groaned, handing their cash over to the drummer. "Yeah, thets rieght, douchebaegs, fork it over."

"Wowee!" Toki wheezed, wiping his damp brow with his thin lips agape in shock.

"Told'ya I wouldn't lose!", the girl replied, slouching against the railing for a moment before allowing Toki to help her down from the platform. "And that means you have to fulfill your part of the bargain, Toki."

The other guys all looked at each other in unison. "What bargain?", Murderface asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

Yami crossed her arms, biting her lower lip wickedly," I said that if he won, I'd cook him an entire 3 course meal. He said that if I won, I could have anything I wanted. But if we had a tie, it was agreed that we would decide the winner by who could hold their liquor the longest. And don't try to back out now, Toki! You agreed to it."

"I admits, it ams true-Buts I never thoughts you would beat mes!"

"You should know by now that I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve.", Yami winked up at him before sauntering over to the bar and seating herself before patting the maroon cushion next to her. "Get ready to lose, hun."

"You ams just a goil! You can't beat mes...", he sat down next to her and ordered six bottles of mjød.

"What's this?", the smell was amazing and heavily alcoholic. She inhaled deeply as her friend poured her a shot, licking her lips and already feeling the intimate burn in the pit of her stomach at the anticipation of it.

"Bottoms ups!"

About eighteen shots later, Yami's head was cradled in her folded arms and her form slumped against the dark marble counter. A frosted shot glass was still clenched in her tawny fist, Toki's form bobbing and weaving to her right with a goofy smile on his face. Yami lifted her head, it suddenly felt like it weighed a hundred pounds heavier than before. She eyed the glass in hand curiously before pressing it to her moist lips and slurping it down noisily, it burned like fire all the way to her belly and she loved it. Toki merely had the bottle in hand, the shot glass long forgotten. They were still about tied, Toki just slightly in the lead, and she didn't want to lose just yet.

"That's two whole bottles of this...uh...weird Norway booze gone. You both are shitfaced and nobodies winning. And...we stole a bottle and drank it so...mmm...nobody wins and we're gonna go meet skanks and drink more booze.

"Mmmmm...mmmkay...Nate...", Yami giggled, a lock of her hair falling into her face as she grasped Toki's shoulder, pulling herself up. The room was already spinning in a pleasantly familiar way and as the guys dispersed to get wasted and blown, the gears in the girl's head were spinning. Albeit, a bit slower than usual. "H...hey, Toki?"

"Whats ams it's? Did Toki wins?",he slurred, turning cautiously by holding onto the edge of the counter and easing himself onto his feet. Swimming. Swimming is exactly what he wanted to do right then. Toki wanted to swim and wanted Yami to go with him. Before he knew it his shirt was off and he had two handfuls of her dress up around her waist.

"T-Toki...what'cha doin'?", he pulled the dress up over her head and tossed it over the counter before picking Yami up in his arms.

"Goings swimmingks with my best pals!"

Before she knew it, the Scandinavian man had kicked his jeans off and was in his underwear as well. Then the world suddenly rushed upwards and clear blue engulfed her. Good thing she wasn't too drunk to remember to hold her breath. When they broke the surface, she was able to slide down to Toki's chest and hold on as he paddled his way to the edge of the pool. The dip was only slightly sobering and both were very, VERY drunk. She let go of his chest and slid her arms over his shoulder, swiping her dripping bangs to the side to see him better before doing the same with his cascading locks.

"Yami you ams not swimmingks! You just ams beingks cuddly.", his grip was surprisingly steady, even while under the influence.

"I can't swim, Toki.", she giggled again, shaking her head at how his accent flared when he drank. "Can't I just ride around on your back? The water f...amazing, y'know?" She didn't wait for an answer and climbed around onto his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. His muscles felt nice and made her feel safe. She couldn't tell if she said that or if it was a thought, but he pushed off from the marble edge of the pool and swam around. He felt tired after a few dozen laps, but the warm feeling of her soft, large breasts against against his back made him forget the burn and stretch in his muscles.

Toki and Yami lay against the expanse of Toki's bed, another bottle of mjød being shared between them. Her head rested in the crook of the arm behind his head. Too drunk to regard her scantily clad state or their close proximity, Yami cuddled up to revel in the warmth between them. Toki took another large sip, absentmindedly wondering what happened to the other guys. It was some hours past midnight but neither people had the state of mind to look over at the clock. Toki'd stumbled to his room after she'd fallen asleep, resting his muscles his muscles and giving her somewhere more comfortable to rest.

Upon waking up, she'd just asked for another drink. The Norse man was more than happy to oblige. Halfway through the bottle, and they'd been through their childhoods, dreams, and fantasies twice over. A milk chocolate lock of hair was being slowly twirled around one of Yami's pointed fingers, Toki watched it with a strange sense of amusement, pressing the neck of the bottle to her soft lips for her to drink the remaining sip of liquor. When finished, she hummed with contentment.

His eyes lingered on her lips for a moment, the dark pink color making him grin slightly. They looked unimaginably soft. He let the bottle roll off the bed and onto the floor with a startlingly loud crash, hovering over her and cradling her face in his palm.

"Y-You sure are...bolder-when you're fucked up.", she stammered, blushing up at his close proximity, her heart rate increasing with excitement.

Toki did not even reply, but merely captured her lower lip between his own, flicking his tongue across the supple, warm flesh before sucking on it softly. She sighed into the kiss,letting her tongue and upper lip engulf his own. He tasted distinctly of the alcohol and yet something she could not quite distinguish. Something oh, so manly. Without realizing what was happening, the two had aligned their bodies in the most intimate of ways, his hardening member pressed up against her smoldering heat.

The fact that this was his bestfriend only hovered in the rear of his mind, as his finger sought out the bare curves he had been oblivious to just moments ago. The endless skin was bliss under his fingertips. Their tongues swirled hungrily together in an intimate dance, his large hands coming up behind her and unclasping her bra with slight difficulty. She helped him ease the garment from her shoulders, her cheeks flushing as he immediately engulfed her hardened nipple with his mouth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the sensitive area.

"Ah...mmm, Toki.", she moaned softly, his other hand coming up to flick her other nipple. She had to admit, he was pretty skilled. He didn't seem like the type, but it was as much welcome surprise. His hips were rocking up into her; the head was pressing hard against her slick opening, each nudge pressing her panties into her. His boxers were thing, doing next to nothing to protect the oncoming intrusion. Toki's lips were all over he breasts and neck, his hands aiding him in leaving numerous hickies and bite marks, the roughness making her even wetter with every passing second.

She could not help but press herself against him, the rock of his hips hypnotizing as he ravaged her upper body. Her nails scraped down his shoulders and up his back, slipping into his hair to scratch along his nape. He shuddered at this, biting down on her jugular, hard. Yami moaned aloud at this, throwing her head back upon instinct to expose more of her throat.

Toki's eyes widened at this, narrowing again as he licked the bruised flesh, "That ams one of the...sexiest sounds I ever hears.", he rasped, his normally alto voice dropping into an octave she'd never heard him use before. And it made her hotter than ever. As Toki ran his teeth over the expanse of her collarbone, his hands slipped beneath her bottom, hooking his thumbs in her panties before sliding them down her legs; She gasped at the exposure, turning her head into the pillow as one of his fingers ran up and down her sex. She shuddered and bucked when he gently squeezed her clit between his thumb and forefinger. "You likes that, Yami?"

"Oooh...f-fuck...!",she wiggled her hips beneath him, his muscular thighs hold hers apart. Circling her opening, Toki pushed his middle finger into her tight pussy, astounded at the heat and constriction; his cock throbbed against her thigh. "Not so hard. I-It hurts..."

He almost didn't hear the last part, laced in a heady moan as he stroked her inner walls. He uncurled the finger that he was about to push in as well, realizing her innocence. This was a setback, but hey- she was much too sexy to just ignore in her flustered state. Her legs parted and trembling beneath him, her bruised, rosy neck exposed to him and leading down to her heaving large breasts, still riddled with his teeth marks and hickies. The way she was looking up at him with her pussy leaking all over his hand and clenching so tightly around just one finger...he just had to see what she looked like when she finally came undone.

Beside the better judgement of his sober mind, he did the unthinkable-Toki slid down, his face hovering just above her sex. She smelled amazing, so sweet, so ready. The Norse man did not even hesitate as his tongue lolled out on it's own and instantly found her swollen clit, circling it with ease as he began to gently pump his finger in and out of her.

She absolutely howled at the sudden change, crossing her arms over herself and trying to sit up; he flattened his hand against the softer part of her belly above her sex, pushing her back onto the bed and biting her inner thigh to warn her as she tried again. Yami clenched around the intrusion, her inner walls feeling as if her friend had lit a slow burning flame within her that would soon drive her mad. And his tongue was absolutely divine; the slow circling and sudden sucking motions had her bucking up into his mouth with every throb of her heart in her clouded mind.

Toki's cock needed attention, BADLY, but he could not tear himself away from this, away from the feeling of power he had while doing this. He'd never felt so in control, so dominant before. With one flick of his tongue or one thrust of but a FINGER into her, she was writhing in a hot and bothered mess, begging for more as if her life depended on it. After a few minutes, her clenching did not cease, holding his finger in place as he tried to push in further. Her entire body was coated in a thin layer of sweat, her torso trembling violently with every labored breath. Her deeply feminine aroma made his mouth water, his hips slightly thrusting into the mattress below to get some kind of friction.

"Toki...y-you have..t-stop! Pleassse...I'm ggggoing to lossse my minnd...!", she panted, her own hips rocking up to meet his mouth and allow him deeper into her body.

"Cum."

"B-But...nnnn...I-...ah! Tok-"

"Cum!", he bellowed, astounded that she did, right then. He sucked her throbbing nub as hard as he could, eliciting a wanton shriek from the poor girl as he thrust his finger into her as fast and hard as he dared. Back arching up off of the bed, the soft skin on her lower lips pressing against his nose, he dragged her through the most unstable orgasm of her life, taking her down from the inside and out. Before he realized what had happened, she was out cold, her fragrant juices escaping from around his slick digit. Without realizing what he was doing, he pulled the digit from within her, popping it into his mouth. The flavor was sweet, tasting of citrus and something that made him want to fuck her awake, unconscious and between worlds all at once.

He decided to wait, wait until she was awake and then have her beg him for it. He loved that. He lay back, his eyes still half lidded with a mixture of arousal and lush. Before he even knew it, he was passed out between her breasts, cupping her warm pussy in one hand, Deddy Bear tucked under his chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((Sooo...took long enough, huh? Good thing I'm not a quitter. :) Let me know what you think. I love hearing people's perspectives on my work.)))


	4. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Man I cannot wait until I graduate. I've been working on this for a minute in my head so I'm finally getting around to writing it.)

Author's P.O.V.

The sun just barely peeked through the window that was left ajar the previous night, a chilly breeze coming through chilling the girl's tawny skin until she emerged into consciousness covered in goosebumps. Her breast heaved with the first sighs of awakening. A wave of pain swam through her head, causing her to sputter and cough when she tried to exhale ad crack an eye open to discover a disheveled mass of mahogany locks stretched out across her bare chest and stomach. Yami certainly didn't miss the heaving, ivory shoulders of solid muscled wrapped around her waist and a very familiar looking teddy bear.

'Oh...my...-', her thoughts stopped short when a distinctly male sigh and something warm and soft she hadn't initially noticed was crammed against her most intimate areas caught her attention.

"What ams...Y-Yami...?!", Toki shot up out of bed and scrambled across the room, knocking over an enormous pile of macabre stuffed animals and some of his model planes, covering the obvious erection that he had. His eyes were wild and bloodshot, his face reddening as he noticed that she was completely bare, her efforts to cover herself only alerting him to every other naked area by default. His cock throbbed with repressed need but before he could even speak another word to further humiliate them both, she snatched the sheets from the bed and bolted for the bathroom, leaving him standing at the foot of the bed with his hands pushing uncomfortably at his boxers.

There was a multitude of rustling and several doors and cabinets opening and closing before the shower turned on. For several minutes Toki merely stared at the door, waiting for her to burst through the door to reprimand him, but it never came. Thinking it better to be decent by the time she got back, the Norse man left the room with a change of clothes to shower in a guest room, coming back in his usual clothes drying his hair in a chrome-colored towel. He almost shrieked -which is completely not metal- when she ran across the room and slammed into his chest, squeezing him in a tight hug.

"Toki I'm so so sorry I was drunk and I didn't mean to run off like I did I was just embarrassed and I don't remember what happened but if we did do anything I don't want you to think I didn't like it because I was soaked when I woke up and I think I'm still a virgin but then if that's the case I really don't know what happened and I'm covered in hickeys but I still love you you're my best friend ever and I don't want this to ruin that because of weirdness between us and I don't want you to think I didn't like it because obviously I did and-and-"

Toki's strong arms around her were the only things that broke her rantings and made her realize that she had tears in her eyes. His warmth and reassuring Norwegian utterances muffled in her hair made all the difference and her tears dried up almost immediately, her tense muscles relaxing as he gently rubbed her back.

"It ams okays, Yami. I am not angrys with yous and I am glads that you ams still pures, sweets angels you has always beens. Tokis ams sorry for takings the advanskage of yous. That ams dildos! But no cryingks, okays?", he held her at arms' length and swiped the tears from her cheeks, nuzzling his nose against hers and making her giggle.

"So...we're okay? No weirdness?", she offered, sniffling a little and smiling up at him through damp, dark lashes.

"Ja, we ams cools."

"Great. So...what do we do now?"

"We eats! Let's go get breakfasts, Yamis.", he grasped her small hand in his, letting her take the lead as her curiosity with every detail of Mordhaus absolutely adorable to him. He also could not help but notice the bite marks and bruises decorating the bronze flesh that was exposed whenever her hair parted from the off-the-shoulders shirt she was wearing. Strangely enough, he took pride in the notion that he'd bestowed them upon her, that anyone who cared to take a look. He even noticed a faint and maroon hand-shaped on the back of her right thigh whenever she bent forward to further examine a spiked banister or skeleton-like doorknob and her Tripp skirt would ride up.

He hated himself for peeping at her in that way, but his eyes were drawn to the random splotches of purple and crimson decorating her olive complexion in colorful crescents that were sometimes lined in indentations with a bluish hue. He purposely looked up at the ceiling. The growing disturbance in his crotch made it all the more maddening. The Scandinavian man hoped that some food would take his mind off of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((Finally did this so I decided to try to update more often, meaning i'll be doing updates in intervals-one half now, one half later. Don't hate me I'm just trying to make sure I get this done. Please leave reviews. I absolutely love knowing what you guys have to say.)))


	5. Chapter 5

Author's P.O.V.

The food that their faithful cook had lain out was divine, as always. There had even been a stack of mini chocolate pancakes with a tiny candle in them for Yami. The cooks eyes widened with surprise at her numerous thanks, quickly retreating back the kitchen with a slightly flushed expression. The other guys had been too hung over to really notice anything amiss between Toki and Yami, save for Pickles and Skwisgaar. The blonde Swede seemed to seethe across the table from the two. Pickles noticed this and it only took him a few more moments to hone in on the obvious and vibrantly red hickies along the girl's throat and shoulder. He almost spit his coffee across the table in laughter at Skwisgaar's face when they both spotted the mark on the back of her upper thigh.

"C'mon, Yamis! Let me shows you my real cools model planes." Toki led her with his fingers twined through hers.

"Stop yelling!", Nathan bellowed, causing the girl to flinch and giggle uncontrollably.

Back in Toki's room, Yami sat in the center of the floor on a surprisingly cushy rug as he carefully assembled the various model planes in front of her. Sitting down next to her, Toki began to display each model, each plane holding its own special feature, purpose, and story. The tales of how the guitarist came to acquire each one were all individually unique and some surprisingly comical. Throughout the conversation, even as Toki gestured wildly and excitedly to different features and pieces, he was acutely aware of how closely together they were sitting, her bare thigh pressed against his jean-clad one. He to stare, but every so often she would shift or adjust her skirt and the hem would expose another inch of that tantalizing auburn flesh.

What Toki did not notice, however, was how her dark eyes softened upon him, taking in the long awaited moment of them just being able to just be together. The way his eyes would light up as he explained things that he held close to his heart, peaking her interest and making her adore him just that much more. It was never a secret of how they felt for each other. Yes, they loved each other, emotionally close like lovers but never making any moves to become closer. The thought of them becoming more...she felt herself blush darkly, averting her eyes away from together. Despite what had happened the night before, she was still very much bashful of Toki paused in his story when he noticed how red her face had become.

"You ams alrights, Yamis? Yous all red." Toki's hand against her forehead broke her from her thoughts, making her feel all the more embarrassed at the contact.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Toki. Just...thinking."

Not at all offended at her inattentiveness, he turned to her. "What ams on your mind?"

She thought for a moment, trying not to show just how afraid of bringing this up as she felt. Finally, "It's about us."

Toki looked baffled. "Sometinkgs wrongs? Did Toki do something? Was it abouts last nights when we-"

"No no! Not that, Toki." She reached up and grabbed his hand, squeezing it between both of hers. "I meant...well, what are we? Together."

Toki looked even more lost than before, and she searched his eyes, willing him to understand. After a moment, things seemed to click.

"Yamis...you ams most special person in the world to Tokis. You know dat." His eyes, powder blue and so comforting made her want to melt into them.

"Than why haven't you ever asked me...for more. You're my bestfriend, and you know that we love each other-why is that as far as we've come?", the longing look in her eyes made a his pale skin flush slightly, his heart aching for her.

"I..." He had to look away, her pleading expression making him feel strangely valiant. "You ams precious. You ams da pures angels. I cants ruins dat." The shame was clear in his eyes.

"Ruin? Toki, I know you would never do anything like that! You're the only person I trust, the one I've always been able to count on. And this is our chance to finally be together...if you want to. I mean...aren't you willing to maybe just...try?"

Toki was at war within himself. This amazing, untainted vision of beauty and happiness wanted him. She loved and accepted him and all of his flaws and unpopular hobbies and actually wanted to be with him. Not some groupie or random skank that was after his fame or money. She genuinely wanted him as he was. But she didn't know what she was getting into; Yami had no idea about his other side.

Toki inwardly cursed himself even as he reached up to cup her cheek, running his thumb gently along her cheekbone. The girl gasped, looking up through her bangs at his conflicted expression. Her full lips parted on their own when his thumb brushed across the lower one, her body heating up, heart pounding as the tall Norse man leaned down to her level, eyes blazing with untold passions. His lips hovering just a breath away from hers, he whispered in a strained and uncharacteristically husky voice, "Ams you sure dis ams what you wants?"

"Y-yes.", she breathed, fingers letting his hand rest in her lap as she tentatively reached for him. "Please."

The moment their lips met, Yami sighed softly into his mouth, her fingers curling in his shirt as his other arm came to cradle the back of her head. His lips on hers felt like heaven, hers so warm and soft that he couldn't help but let his tongue slide across the enticing flesh. A sudden moan escaped her, taking him by surprise, the sound going directly to his cock. Self-loathing plagued him at his reaction, but her own tongue coming out to run slowly along his lips made him immediately pull her closer, his arm coming around her back as her fingers slipped up into his soft hair. Toki was pleasantly surprised at her eagerness, loving the way she trembled while pulling him closer.

Before he could help himself, he'd bit down on her lip softly, making her shudder and moan erotically into his mouth. His hands shot down and grasped her waist, pulling her forward so that she was straddling his thighs. Her legs immediately wrapped around his hips and it was then that he felt how damp her panties were. The heat coming out from between her legs made him fully harden in seconds, her hips pressing downward on their own accord at the pressure. When she felt the entirety of him pushing into her cunt, she gasped, pulling away from the heady kiss, her eyes glazed over with lust. Yami clung to him, her nails clinging to his muscular shoulders and her thighs hugging his abdominals.

Beside his better judgement, Toki ground himself up into her, eyes clouding with arousal at her whispered words. "Oh, f-fuck!" He could feel her dampening further, her lower body slightly rocking against him. She bit her lower lip as he did it again, whining with need at every motion. He found himself mouthing at the lovebites from the night before, teeth dragging over the tender flesh. Yami threw her head back, arching her back as one of his hands grabbed a handful of her ass. "Don't stop...!"

Trailing his lips and teeth down her throat, thrilled at the pain-melded pleasure she experienced when he made contact with the sensitive bruises, he placed a chaste kiss just above her cleavage, silently asking her permission. Her pulling his face between her breasts was all the assurance he needed, the hand in the dip of her lower back coming up and grasping the neck of her shirt, pulling it roughly around her rib cage. He grasped her left mound in his left hand, brushing him thumb over the protruding nipple, watching her watching him do it. Her breath hitched when he pulled the fabric aside and latched onto a cinnamon peak, moaning deeply as the Norse man simultaneously ground himself up into her. She stroked his hair lovingly even as he roughly bit down on her nipple. She even seemed to prefer the rough treatment, with the way her thighs repeatedly tried to impale her on his magnificent tool.

He flicked his tongue across her sensitive nipple, sucking hard as he kneaded her buttocks with both hands, pulling back only to hungrily watch her writhe astride him. To be frank, Toki had not expected such a strong reaction from her, especially not one that was quite so...appealing. He nuzzled her cleavage, sucking the sides of each breast, making her cry out when he suddenly engulfed the other breast. Her face was a vision of carnal passion,, her hips grinding down into his with an obvious need that she was desperate to satisfy.

"Toki...", she whined, arching beautifully as he thrust his hips up into hers.

From her tone of voice, Toki could easily tell just how badly she wanted him, wanted this. But, he was still unsure of his ability to take something so precious from her. Though even at that moment, he was unsure if he could even let her out of his embrace, her soaking arousal seeping through the crotch of his jeans and making his erection that much more unbearable. Letting her reddened breast pop free from his lips, Toki gently traced the bruised flesh with his teeth, murmuring in Norwegian as he rocked up into her in a teasingly slow way. Her nails dug into the muscles of his shoulders, his calloused hands gripping bruises into her soft rear. Eventually, Toki came to the realization that if they continued like this, it would only drive them both to madness. He made a decision.

"Yamis...what you wants?", he rasped, a desperate whimper and a downward grind of her hips her response. "You ams sure...?"

She fisted her hands in his hair tightly, pulling his face to hers until their lips were just barely brushing. "I've never been unsure of how much I want you, Toki. Stop teasing me this way." She kissed him passionately, biting his lower lip rather hard and sqeaking in surprise when he responded, pulling her to her feet and pulling her in for a kiss that made her go weak in the knees. By the time he broke the kiss, she was hanging onto his shoulders, nearly climbing up his body in her efforts to get more of him. He gave her a few more lingering kisses all over her face, rubbing her arms gently to calm her.

"We does this tonights. You comes here at midnight.", he guided her to the door quickly, before he changed his mind and took her right there on the floor. He pulled her shirt and bra back into place...and then suddenly reached under her skirt and grabbed her sex, his middle finger arching and rubbing directly at her clit. Yami cried out and her knees buckled, his arm coming around to steady her against the door. Though his usual look of happiness was in place, there was mischief and lust behind those icy orbs, chilling her as he continued to tease her through her panties. "Yamis will come, yes?"

She blushed at the double meaning to his words, gasping out her confirmation as he softly kissed her forehead.

"Sees you then." He swiftly pulled away from her, letting her leave the room on unsteady legs with a bewildered look on her face.

As she made her way down the hall, Yami began to wonder just what was in store for her once the clock struck twelve...


End file.
